


Старая земная поговорка

by Lazurit, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 WTF Star Trek 2015 [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Childhood Memories, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть на земле поговорка, что влюбиться — как сигануть с высоты. Кирк не раз ее слышал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старая земная поговорка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's An Old Earth Saying...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142693) by [raja815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raja815/pseuds/raja815). 



> В фике использована строка песни Aerosmith “Falling in love (Is hard on the knees)
> 
> бета [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)

Есть на Земле старая поговорка, что влюбиться — как сигануть с высоты.  
  
Она произошла из пре-евгенического американского английского, из классического музыкального стиля, известного в народе как «рок-н-ролл». Мать Джима повторяла ее, когда он был еще маленьким застенчивым мальчиком и возвращался из школы в унынии оттого, что Кэти Фалива не соглашалась сидеть с ним рядом в школьном ховербусе.  
  
— Влюбиться — как сигануть с высоты, Джимми, — говорила она, ероша его волосы, наливала ему утешительный стакан сока и возвращалась в свой кабинет, чтобы успеть ответить еще на несколько сообщений до ужина.  
  
Еще чаще Джим слышал это выражение от своего брата. Сэм считал себя гуру романтики с тех пор, как, будучи пятнадцати лет, отрастил жиденькие усы.  
  
— Вот она, любовь, — сказал он в тот день, когда на вечеринке после футбольно матча Джима отшила Лекси Бертрам, — больно, как с высоты сигануть.  
  
Покинув Айову, Джим долго не слышал этого выражения, отчасти потому, что в Академии предпочитали другие поговорки, а отчасти потому, что и сам начал немного разбираться в делах сердечных (Сэм написал, что гордится им). Снова услышал он его лишь десять лет спустя, когда они со Споком оказались в медотсеке, раненные во время оползня на Дельте 4.  
  
Споку досталось сильнее — неровный кусок пегматита попал тому в висок, оставив рваную рану вдоль всего лба и небольшое сотрясение, — а Кирк был весь покрыт порезами и ушибами, оттого, что, заметив, как старпом потерял сознание, поднырнул под поток камней и прикрыл его своим телом.  
  
— Лежать посреди этого проклятого оползня...— проворчал Маккой, стабилизировав состояние Спока и занявшись многочисленными ушибами Кирка. — Тебе так нравится создавать мне лишнюю работу?  
  
— Я прикрыл голову, — ответил Кирк. — И что я по-твоему должен был сделать? Позволить Споку быть похороненным заживо? Глянь на кошмар у него на лбу, не мог же я его бросить.  
  
— Конечно, не мог, — Маккой закатил глаза и встал. — Пойду принесу еще бинтов. Когда вернусь, осмотрю тебя повнимательнее. Учитывая, как резко ты сиганул с высоты, повреждения могут быть куда серьезнее.  
  
Доктор многозначительно глянул на Спока и удалился.  
  
Кирка внезапно захлестнуло чувствами — замешательство, недоверие, понимание, малодушие, — и наконец он остался наедине с мигающим экраном медицинской койки и осознанием невероятного.  
  
— Разве вы не стояли у подножья горы во время оползня, капитан? Откуда вы могли прыгнуть? — послышался хриплый, неуверенный голос Спока.  
  
Кирк думал, что тот спал, и потому вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
  
— Со мной все в порядке, Спок, не волнуйтесь, — заверил его Кирк, все еще не в своей тарелке, — Боунз просто... пошутил.  
  
Через весь коридор Джим услышал, как хмыкнул Маккой, и почти мог поклясться, что в голове его зазвучал голос Сэма: «Это любовь, Джимми. Больно, как сигануть с высоты».


End file.
